For the Sake of a Kingdom
by HTchime
Summary: The senshi are reborn in the future with no memories of their past whatsoever. The circumstances at hand force each of them to relive once again their lives as fighter. Senshi vs. senshi vs. pilots, who will win? A person's life hangs in the middle. The f
1. IntroPrelude to a War

For the Sake of a Kingdom/The price of Freedom/Dead Men Tell No Tales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary of the whole story:

The senshi are reborn in the future with no memories of their past whatsoever. 

The circumstances at hand force each of them 

to relive once again their lives as a fighter.

Senshi vs. senshi vs. pilots, who will win?

A person's life hangs in the middle. 

The fate of the earth and the colonies, depending on the outcome of it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the Sake of a Kingdom/The price of Freedom/Dead Men Tell No Tales?

okaaaay can any1 tell that i haven't decided what the title of my story is^_^! So...any suggestions^-^?

…I guess for now I'll use the first one but I'm still looking for something that will suit this story best.

Intro...Prelude to a War

Disclaimers: Like anyone believes I own GW or SM, sheesh!

AN: What can I say? I hope the story is okay.hey that rhymes!^o^ Don't worry it gets better...i think. And, oh b4 i forget, major change of the GW story!

**Dedications : **Special thanks to Chibi Tenshi, Samantha, and Sky Goddess for pre-reading this^-^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!

' ' person's thoughts

" " talking

AN

After Colony 196, the gundamverse is changed as we know it.

Oz has now control over most of everything and the gundams have still yet to appear. And in the midst of it all, the cause of all these changes, is a kingdom that lies on earth.

No, it's not the Sanc Kingdom, it's much more grander than that. Though it is called the Lunar Kingdom, some might say that the palace is achingly familiar to that of a certain Crystal Tokyo of the past. What's different of this kingdom is that it seems to have no royalty around. They're not dead...well at least one of them, a princess or so they say, is still alive.

The kingdom has once been prosperous, yes, with all its secret technology that is rumored all over. And the people were at peace if not satisfied. But all things must come to an end right? And that happened in the year of AC 188, a rebellion broke loose. 

No one knows who caused it and what was the cause, for everyone seemed to love how their majesties ruled. What was more surprising is how they even got close to the palace with all its tight security, somehow there's a suspicion of an inside job. And wasn't it convenient that Oz arrived just in time? Well, just in time to see the king and queen get killed, that is. They couldn't save them, they say.

It was about this time that the fall of the kingdom was about to be announced seeing as there is no heir to the throne. Leaving of course anyone with the enough power to take advantage of the sudden confusion and therefore be the next ruler. Needless to say, even the palace guards were shocked, to find out that they had a princess. Apparently, for some reason, only a few selected knew of this and most of them were killed in the rebellion.

Not wanting to be left out of the situation, Oz offered, more like forced to be the guardian of the princess or for that matter the whole kingdom until such time as the princess assumes control.

No one complained, considering that it wouldn't do much if they did, except maybe get a shot or two in the head. So for the succeeding years, it stayed that way. Oz taking command and people obeying with or without their own will. And the princess? No one has ever seen her; all they know is that she exists. All are patiently waiting for her to ascend the throne and hopefully get Oz out of their lives.

But people get restless and history has shown that in many ways. For eight years they have waited, this time they're taking action. They'll do everything they have to even if getting the peace and freedom they deserve also means killing the heir to the throne, their very own princess.

So...waddya think? Good, bad or ugly? Tell me pleeeaaazzeeee!!!

Anywayz, the story might get confusing as it goes on so don't say i didn't warn ya!


	2. PROLOGUE

Untitled (as of yet)  
PROLOGUE A - "The push that started it all"  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.Could any1 tell me who owns(author)Gundam Wing? The person, not the company  
  
AN: Not much to say really except, this might get confusing.  
  
And thanks to everyone that reviewed. Just for that I'm posting the next chapter now. Sorry if it isn't much and is kinda short...okay so it IS short but I promise the next chap would be longer. To SIlverRay, Usagi the princess??? Hmmm...that would be likely...but I dunno...perhaps? Well, there's always one thing I'm sure about, read the next chapters and you'll find out ^.^  
  
  
' ' person's thoughts  
" " talking  
AN  
  
A laugh. A flurry of flowers. Two heads popped out.  
One was an adult, the other a child.  
  
"So, I can see that you're having fun, ne my little one?" a woman said. You could clearly see that she's royalty by the way she speaks and moves.  
  
"Uh-huh, but please don't call me little, Jo'ou-sama." came the reply from a little girl with dark green hair and beautiful garnet eyes.   
  
"I will, if you stop calling me Jo'ou-sama, I told you already what you should call me when we're alone right?" said the queen.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan..."  
  
********years have passed*********  
  
The two of them are again seen in a hallway.  
  
"Tell me, did you meet those two adorable children?" asked the older woman.  
  
"Hai, but I wouldn't call them adorable though." said the girl while touching her hair affectionately.  
  
"Oh come on now musume-chan, I'm sure they were just kidding when they pulled that stunt on you."  
  
"Yeah, and it was really funny too." the girl replied sarcastically.  
  
"But you got to admit they're really cute ne? Those two girls, the blond and the girl with aquamarine hair."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, they're just overflowing with cuteness."  
  
"Setsuna..."  
  
'Yikes, she used my name, I guess she's being annoyed'*sigh* "Alright okaasan, I admit that they're pretty okay and what the heck they're cute too, at least when they're not pulling pranks and stuff on me, so there ya happy?" Setsuna said, crossing her arms afterwards.  
  
"Of course I am my musume. What, with hearing you admit something, how can I not be happy?" the queen said while smiling.  
  
"Hmph" was the reply she gave.  
  
"Ah-ah, I can see that you're forgetting your manners again." the queen said disapprovingly.  
  
"Eheheh, aww come on it's not that I do it all the time," Setsuna said while pouting. "Also, I'm curious my queen as to why you're asking me this kind of questions."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go off easily this time. And as for your question, well...it's just that I'm excited about what my baby would look like." The queen said, half sighed.  
  
"Is that all? I'm sure the baby would look great, after all who wouldn't if their mother is as beautiful as you, your majesty."  
  
"Thanks for the praise Setsuna-chan. Well we better get going now."  
  
"As you wish, your majesty. Here, let me hold your hand." chibi-Setsuna said as she offers her hand.  
  
"That's really thoughtful of you," the queen said while taking Setsuna's hand.  
  
"Don't mention it my queen."  
  
"Oh, and Setsuna-chan..."  
  
"Yes your majesty?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Err, gomen ne your ma... I mean okaasan.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
All things were going peacefully until the queen suddenly tightened her grip on Setsuna's little hands and began breathing heavily.  
  
"Huh!? Kaasan are you alright?" chibi-Setsuna asked. Worry evident in her childish face.  
  
"Set...su...na...I...think...I'll be having...my baby...soon." The queen said in between breaths. Even though it was obvious that she was in such pain, her voice still held happiness knowing her child would soon be born.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Just one more push my queen," said the midwife.  
  
"WAAHHH!!!" A baby's cry could be heard emitting from the room.  
  
"Congratulations my queen, it's a beautiful baby girl........"   
  
TBC  
...Hey, I'm just wondering, does anyone need translation for the Japanese words that I used? As for the GW crew, they'll come out next chap. Promise!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chp 1 Operation Meteor: The stage is se...

Chp 1 - Operation Meteor: The stage is set.  
  
Disclaimers: Bah! Who needs em?  
  
AN: Hey all^_^ Well here it is, the much awitedyeah rightchapter 1 of FTSK. This things marks the beginning of the story. The intro and the prologue are just the extras I put in. Hmmm...that reminds me, do any of you think that I should just put the intro and the prologue in one chapter?   
Anyway, YATTA I finally fixed my spacings^-^ I looked at my story the other day and realized the spacings were wrong. Hey, why didn't anyone tell me about the problem w/ spacings on the reviews? *pouts* And sorry for any grammatical errors that can be found on this page. English, after all, is not my native language^-^ There, I'm done^-^ As always, ANY C&C R WELCOME. Also, Tell Your Friends About My Story!!!! LOL  
  
REPLIES TO REVIEWS R AT THE END OF THE STORY.  
  
' ' person's thoughts  
" " talking  
AN  
  
They say that in space, no one can hear you scream.  
Perhaps that is why a meeting such as this is held in the very center of it.  
  
The room is completely shrouded in darkness as though to make sure that nothing, no secrets can come out. With the Earth and the Moon as the only witnesses, their ethereal glow penetrating through the only window of the room. Casting a faint light that reveals five silhouettes almost unseen to the naked eye.  
  
"The time has finally arrived."  
  
"I'm surprised that Oz is allowing it to happen."  
  
"Hah, even they, the world's most powerful organization, cannot keep the people wait forever."  
  
"They know that it is inevitable that the princess should appear before her subjects. Still, knowing Oz, they won't take any chances of loosing power."  
  
"But, is it really wise to kill her?"  
  
The question hanged in the air. For a minute there, no one spoke. It seems that everyone was uncertain as to what to say.  
  
There, a glint in the darkness, the silenced stopped. A person had stepped closer to the window. Though much closer to light now, his identity still remains a mystery. The only thing that can be seen of him is a pair of glasses that glitters of in the dark.  
  
"Nothing is certain in life. The decision is not ours alone. No one really knows what the final outcome will be. Fate will decide if she lives or not. This is her test. If she passes then so be it. Either way, it is better to act now than to wait forever."  
  
  
"Hmm...you're right. I just hope those children won't mess things up. The future after all, is in their hands."  
  
"You just got to have a little faith in them."  
  
"Are the messages sent?"  
  
"They're probably reading it as we speak."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Ugh! I'm poop." came the announcement from a very successful teen idol. Feeling exhausted, the said person plopped into one of those office chairs. Twirling around while sitting on the chair, she decided to face own of the downs of being a superstar. Having a busy life.   
  
"Martia-san, what's my next schedule?" she called to her secretary and somewhat close friend.  
  
A middle-aged woman with auburn hair holding a folder walked in the room where the young idol was.  
  
"You have a press conference in an hour, I'm afraid."  
  
"Aw, not again!" protested the teenager with a pout. She raised her feet and put them on the table while at the same time crossed her arms to her chest. In doing so, one of her foot came in contact with a bunch of papers and some envelopes that were lying on her office desk and are now currently scattered on the floor.  
  
"Eh, what's this?" the idol said. She raised a delicate eyebrow while looking expectantly at her secretary."  
  
"Oh, those are just some fan mail and whatnot. You know, the usual." shrugged the secretary.  
  
"What!? But there's so much of them already!" cried the actress while at the same time pointing to a part of the room that was stacked full with letters.  
  
"How am I supposed to read all of them when I've just finished only a hundred!?"  
  
"There, there mistress. I'm sure you'll be able to finished all of them...somehow. But, right now we have to prepare you for the press conference so let us get going ne?"  
  
"Okay, if you say so," she sighed. All this work was really getting to her. She really needed a vacation. Fixing herself, she was about to leave when she spared a glance to the envelopes scattered on the floor. One in particular caught her eye when she spotted an insignia that was stamped on the envelope. A smile found its way to her lips. With this, she made another announcement.  
  
"Martia-san, cancel all my meetings and engagements, will you. Tell the something came up," she said while currently opening the envelope. A bit hastily, one could say.  
  
Martia, surprised by her mistress' command came running back to the room. "Whatever for mistress? You know that you just can't..." Martia never came to finished her sentence when her mistress giving her a V-sign and a grin, suddenly showed her a letter with an insignia on it. Martia, a little bit shocked could only mutter an "Oh my..."  
  
The idol, still grinning like a maniac said, "Well, it's not really a vacation but it'll do."  
  
"Ja ne, Martia-san. Take care of everything for me ne?" With that, teen idol Minako Aino left the building.   
  
The secretary who was still speechless heard her mistress mumble something about seeing a trigger-happy boy again before the idol completely left.  
  
**********************************  
  
The fire flickered. Tension rised in the air. She could hear a faint voice. The one she's been waiting for in days. Finally she would get an answer to her questions. The fire continued to grow. She kept on concentrating, drowning all unnecessary sounds in order to understand. She needed complete silence. It was starting. When she was finally about to comprehend what the great fire was telling her, chaos broke loose. The temple assistant, Yuichiro, opened the door to the room and slipped on his first step. It of course left a resounding *thud* that greatly irritated the priestess not to mention completely ruined her whole concentration.  
  
"Yuichiro..." the miko said with malice on her voice. Her back was facing him. When she finally decided to turn around and face him, her eyes where red with anger. Promising the one who she's glaring at a painful death if he would not give a satisfying excuse.  
  
Yuichiro, having recovered from his fall, though still dazed, told the priestess that he brought her the mail for that day. This he told her with a huge smile. Apparently, he still didn't know what situation he was in. Poor guy, that smile won't last for long though.  
  
A vein popped. Oh, she was MAD! Definitely! She was angry. She was greatly irritated. And she was Rei Hino, someone you don't wanna mess with. Fire seemed to burst from within her. With her every step closer, Yuichiro felt the temperature get hotter. Now, Yuichiro was no fool. Well, at least not much because he finally realized that he was on hot water. But he was no smart one either because he didn't run away when he had the chance. Bravery or stupidity, you decide. Only one thing's for certain, he must face the consequences of his not so smart actions. Rei will make sure of that.  
  
Finally, what seemed like an hour to Yuichiro when it was only a matter of seconds ended. Rei had reached him. "Oh, you brought me my mail, how nice." Rei said rather too sweetly. "But it's wrong!"hehe, couldn't resist^_^   
  
Steam was now coming out of Rei's ears. Yuichiro's reaction of course was to cower. Faster than a blink of an eye, Rei snatched the letters from Yiuchiro's hand and without even looking threw it all in the fire. Yuichiro merely blinked. "Um, Rei? I don't think you should have done that. One of those letters seemed pretty important. It even had that weird insignia. You know, the one that is always on the letters that you read right away?  
  
"What!?" Rei shreiked. Her anger quickly forgotten, Rei did the unthinkable. She jump smack-dabbed into the great fire. Yuichiro's eyes bulged. He was about to get a bucket of water when a very singed Rei suddenly emerged from the fire. Her current state didn't even seem to bother her. Right now, she was cackling maniacally while she read the letter in her hands.  
  
"Rei?" Yuichiro cautiously asked. 'Maybe all those meditating finally got into her'  
  
"Hmn?" Rei barely heard him. She took her eyes of the paper she was reading but instead of looking at Yuichiro, she looked at the great fire. Rei's visage turned into a serious one.  
  
"This is so sudden. The great fire still hasn't told me the answers I'm waiting for..." she mumbled to herself. Quietly, she walked out of the room with Yuichiro sweatdropping.  
  
Now outside the temple, Rei paused to think. After a few seconds, her face lit up. "Oh, what the heck! At least I'll get to pay that chauvinist pig a lesson for what he did to me last time." With that, Rei packed her things and left. Leaving a crying Yuichiro behind.  
  
************************  
  
The hunt just began a few minutes ago yet here he was, about to catch the prey already. Sweat glistened on his well-toned body as he ran vigorously. The animal he was running after was smarter than the others. Usually, it only took him a matter of seconds to catch his lunch. But he wasn't complaining, At least the animal did give him a little challenge. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. The prey made a wrong turn and was instantly trapped into a corner by its hunter.  
  
Not wanting to give up easily, it attacked the man before him. That was a mistake. For no mere animal could defeat Chang Wufei. With grace, he leapt high into the air, missing his attacker's onslaught. About midway from the ground, he took his katana from its sheath. With one last look at the animal's eyes, he swiftly ended its life. After the assault, he cleaned his katana of blood and made his way to the now dead prey.  
  
Wufei looked down at it with somewhat disgust. "You were weak. That's why I was able to defeat you. Only the strong survives in this world." Wufei lifted the animal and hoisted it above his shoulders. He was ready to walk off when a distant sound reached his ears. He looked up to the sky. There he saw a hawk circling around before finally coming towards him. He lifted one of his fingers for the hawk to land on. When the animal reached him, he noticed a paper attacked to its claws. He unrolled the paper and read its contents. A smirk appeared on his face. "Finally, the time for justice is at hand. Those demons would pay for what they did." Wufei, then walked back to middle of the jungle where his current home was located.  
  
*************************  
  
Wonderful music filled the air. Yet, someone typing on a computer was still heard in the background. Ami Mizuno was sitting contentedly in front of her mini-computer while listening to her friend play the violin. Pausing for a while from her work, she carefully lifted a cup of tea to her mouth. The tea was simply exquisite like the rest of the house. Right now she was with her partner on one of his many mansions. This one, specifically, was her favorite. They were now in the music room. Its walls were completely surrounded by expensive glass cabinets containing all the musical instruments you could think of. The owner of the mansion was currently playing the violin.   
  
For a while, she rested her eyes on him. His eyes were close while playing the instrument. It's as if he was completely in tuned with his surroundings. Everytime he played, she couldn't quite help but admire him. It's not that she doesn't know how to play an instrument; in fact she's quite good with a harp. It's just that there was something about the music he makes that she really likes. A sharp beeping of her computer snapped her back to reality. She quickly checked what it was about. It turned out that a message was sent for her and her partner.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes when he heard something beep. The sound distracted him so he stopped playing. He looked at his partner and saw her looking at the computer with a slight frown on her face. He gently laid the violin on its case before going towards her.   
  
"Daijobu ka, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami looked away from her computer and into the face of one concerned Quatre Raberba Winner. "Hai, daijobu, Quatre-kun."  
  
"What's it about?" asked Quatre, pointing to Ami's computer.  
  
"It's from HQ. They're now giving us the go signal to do the mission."  
  
"Then why the frown?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing. It's just that we just arrived here and now we have to go." said Ami, smiling slightly.  
  
"I see. Then would you care join me in doing a requiem before we go?" asked Quatre before standing up and offering a hand to Ami.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Everyone in the house sighed happily when they heard the beautiful melody made by the great combination of a harp and a violin.  
  
******************************  
  
For now, he was at peace. Nothing relaxes him more than being with the animals from the circus. He was not a man of words for he rarely needs it. For some reasons, the animals enjoy his company and solitude. All was quiet for everyone left to get lunch. And this, he appreciated. It gave him sometime to think about things without noise to bother him. But Trowa Barton knew that this peace and quiet wouldn't last long. And he was usually right.  
  
Someone came barging through the door to the animals' cages. Without even turning and looking at who it was, he gave a short greeting.  
  
"Konichiwa, Makoto."  
  
"Ossu, Trowa-kun!" the person called Makoto replied with a huge smile. She quickly went to Trowa's side and gave him his lunch for the day. For quite a while now, the renound cook Makoto Kino has been visiting Trowa Barton during Lunchtime. However, today something else was given to Trowa besides his Lunch.   
  
"Is this what I think it is?' asked Trowa looking at the paper on his hand.  
  
"Yup!" replied Makoto. "But, don't worry about that right away. For now, its lunch time so let's eat."  
  
Trowa only nodded in approval. But as he ate, he can't help but think about the consequences that would come out of their actions. Unknown to him, Makoto was also thinking about the same lines and something much more.  
  
******************************  
  
"Whew, this is exhausting." he sighed. This was how his day usually ends. His work for the day was done. Now he could rest and eat. He plopped down a bench and drank from a bottle of water. He put his hands behind his head and silently looked at the clouds up in the sky. ' I'm bored. There's nothing to do here. Why don't they put us in action already? 'he thought. A child's laugh broke his train of thoughts. Idly he looked at the source of the sound. It looked as though the children from the neighborhood found their way near his place of work. Right now, they were busy playing and laughing with each other.  
  
A grim smile appeared on his face. Unwanted memories began to resurface in his mind. He shook his head in his attempt to clear them away. This was why he was always hyperactive. That way, he wouldn't have time to think of such things. While he was deep in thought, a child managed to bump into him. He didn't mind, he was even very thankful for the distraction. Once again, he put on that trademark grin of his and helped the child up. The child said his thanks and happily made his way back to the other children. He waited until he saw the child safely back with his playmates before going off as well. It was getting dark and he still had to go home.   
  
He walked in to an alley before stopping on his tracks. He was aware that someone was following him. After all, he was Duo Maxwell. A former street-rat with stealth assassination as his specialty.   
  
"Come out now, I know you're there." he said to no one in particular  
  
Duo slightly turned around to look for the person. His well-trained eyes scanning for any sign of movement. A soft giggle echoed through the alley.  
  
"Lighten up Duo-kun. Why are you so serious? It's not like you."  
  
Duo was a little startled when someone suddenly appeared before him. It was definitely female. She had pale skin and was shorter than Duo. Her black chin-length hair swayed with the wind and her wide purple eyes glowed with mirth. An enigma to most, she was Hotaru Tomoe. A girl with strange healing powers.  
  
"Geez, Hotaru don't scare me like that." said Duo  
  
"Gomen ne Duo-kun but you seemed a little out of your usual self. Demo, I think I might have the right stuff to cheer you up!" Hotaru said glee.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that you little pipsqueak?"  
  
"This." Hotaru held out her hand to show that she was holding a letter. Upon looking on the insignia stamped on the paper, Duo already knew what it was about.  
  
"Finally, I'll be able to avenge my family's death." Duo said as he looked at the full moon that now hang in the sky. Hotaru looking at the same direction as Duo was also thinking about her vendetta.  
  
*******************  
  
In a dimly-lighted room. A person was intently reading a message in his computer. His silhouette alone clearly says his personality. A person who is well described as a perfect soldier. His name, Hiiro Yui. His face, a mask of indifference. He emitted a cold dark exterior. No one really knows what goes inside his head. And that's what makes him lethal among other things.  
  
After he finished reading the contents of the message, only two words came out of his mouth.   
  
"Ninmu Ryokai."  
  
The familiar humming of a laptop stopped. The room was now covered in darkness. There was now total silence. Like a calm before the storm. An explosion occurred. The evidence that he was even there was erased.  
  
*******************  
Somewhere on earth, two occupants in a house talked. Their role as vital as the others. Still, one would wonder why they were just talking of nonsense.   
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Hey, are you alright? You're not catching a cold are you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You've just been sneezing the whole day. You'd think that someone was thinking of you often."  
  
"Why not? I am popular you know."  
  
"Ha! I'm more popular than you and you don't see me sneezing."  
  
A pillow could be seen sailing across the room.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Various noises could then be heard afterwards. This was the site that the owner of the house saw when she arrived. Frankly, she was not pleased.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!"  
  
Both immediately stop, grinning sheepishly once they say what they'd done to the house. The owner quietly sat down and looked at them seriously. The two immediately drop their smiles. Their faces, a mirror to that of the third person in the room.  
  
"It finally started hasn't it?" asked one.  
  
"Yes, it has. Five meteors will soon be arriving on earth. And with them lies the future." said the oldest and also the owner of the house.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let them harm the princess. I'd rather die first," said the youngest.  
  
For a long time, no one spoke. Each assessing their thoughts. Readying their selves, for the long battle to come.  
  
hALLO! hERE R da Replies*goofy grin*  
  
sAMANTHA: hEY! i Didn't say the newborn was Usagi! *pouts* Hehehe...for all you know the princess could be an entirely different person. }:  
  
Spampers: I also don't remember saying that the 2 toddlers were Haruka and Michiru. Okayyy...so it's fairly obvious that it's them. Well, to answer ur review, they were kids, they were reborn, they could be an entirely new person^-^  
  
Sky Goddess: Setsuna? Selenity's daughter? Woah, you guys make too many assumptions already! But tha's good...hehehe. It means I could confuse u more. lol ^_^ First and for most, who said the queen was Selenity? Who said that just because she called her okaasan that she's her mother? well, i guess that theory could be accepted *sweatdrop* Maybe it's just an endearment thing.   
  
I'm just answering your questions w/ more questions are'nt I? Hopefully, the answers would be found on later chapters still more questions will surface so be forewarned^.^  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chp 2 First Encounters

For the Sake of a Kingdom  
  
CHAPTER 2 - First Encounter   
  
Disclaimers: SM and GW don't belong to me period.  
  
AN: I'm not really happy about this chapter...What do you guys think?  
Is it okay? And pls. read the AN at the end. It's important.  
  
Sky Goddess: Um, Ces, shut up. Hehe, just kidding^_^ Thanks for your  
comments. I really needed that^_^  
Spampers: Thankyou very much for reviewing. Glad you like my fic.  
About Rei and Wufei, I'll get to that later on, don't worry^-^  
  
' ' person's thoughts  
" " talking  
AN  
  
**On the docks/harbor whatever somewhere on earth**  
  
Duo is seen standing by an apple stand, eating an apple that he had  
snatched while the vendor wasn't looking. While munching, he surveys  
his surroundings and all the people around him. After all he haven't  
been with these much people and these much noise for quite some time  
now. His attention suddenly went to someone screaming somebody's name.   
  
"HARUKAAAAAAAA!!!!!, MATTE!" wailed a blond girl with a unique  
hairstyle who was running with an incredible speed and was heading for  
a person who seemed like a boy with sandy blond hair for Duo. The said  
*boy* in response to the screaming of his name turned around. Right  
about now, Duo was feeling sorry for the boy because he expects the  
girl to hit him in full impact. But to Duo's surprise the girl  
screeched to a halt centimeters before she hits this Haruka person and  
was now holding the boy's hand for support while panting.  
  
*****************  
  
"Are you alright Koneko?" questioned Haruka, whispering to her  
afterwards, " And, did you really have to say my name out so loud?"  
Haruka already had a sweatdrop and was quite embarrased seeing all  
those people look at them.  
  
"Ehehe...." by this time Usagi has stopped gasping for air and could  
see what Haruka saw earlier. Gradually, the people returned to their  
businesses and for that, the aforementioned duo was relieved.  
  
"Well, you really didn't have to leave me ya know." Usagi said while  
pouting.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault. You already knew that I can't be late so what  
took you so long?" inquired Haruka while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, that. Well I got an unexpected call...anywayz you probably know  
what that was about right?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but what I'm really wondering about is why you had to come  
here and see me off. Any special reasons?" Haruka asked Usagi while  
giving her a look that says 'You're up to something aren't you?'  
  
"Ummm...." was all Usagi could say while fidgeting.   
  
'Oh well, it's now or never' Usagi was thinking.   
  
And to this, she suddenly hugged a surprised Haruka and said "Hey can't   
I give a friend a farewell?"   
  
'Almost got it....'  
  
"Also, I just wanted to say to give my regards to the goddess of the  
sea...."  
  
'YES! got it!'  
  
...and to remind you to umm...bring back goodies, that's right goodies,   
you know chocolates, candies and stuff when you get back!" Usagi said.   
  
She then released her hug on Haruka, hurriedly saying,"Oh I think I  
hear your umm... boat, ship whatever being called so...BYE!" and with  
that begins to walk away from Haruka very fast.   
  
'Phew, I can't believe I've done it...but it's not yet over girl...now  
just walk away and hope that lady luck is with you right now', she  
thought.  
  
Usagi haven't walked far when she heard Haruka menacingly saying,  
"Koneko..."  
  
'Yikes, busted' was all Usagi could think of as she walks back to  
Haruka, her head bowed down.   
  
'Ooohhh, I almost got away, darn! Wait a minute maybe I could still win   
this with the innocent look...Yes that's it The Innocent Act! And if  
that doesn't work...there's always The Puppy Dog Eyes...'  
  
"Yes Haruka-kunnn?" Usagi said sweetly and putting that innocent act  
which only children can do...well except for Usagi, even though you  
can't call her a child anymore she's very good at doing this.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Haruka knew very well how good she was at doing  
this, now the only thing Haruka must do is to somehow not get affected  
by this, which she might add, was quite hard. 'Well, here goes...'   
  
"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Now be a good girl and hand me  
back the keys." Haruka said with a look that says 'That act won't work  
this time.'  
  
'It didn't work...Now for plan B' "Aww...but Haruka!!!"  
  
"Uh uh, no buts" Haruka said while wavering a finger at Usagi. "You  
know that you might get hurt."  
  
"Bu-but..But you said that I was good and since you're leaving who  
would use it? And if I know better you aren't really worried that I  
might get hurt because you already know of my capabilities and that  
what you're really worried about is that I might wreck your beloved  
bike! Besides you still have your other bikes so you shouldn't worry if   
by some chance I wreck it!" Usagi said while looking at Haruka with  
those big blue eyes of hers, which everybody seems to get attracted to.  
Usagi talked so fast that for a minute there Haruka could only stare as   
her mind processed what Usagi just said.   
  
Haruka blinked, she finally understood what Usagi said, she was used to   
the girl's talking anyway.  
  
*sigh* "Alright already" 'Why did I even try? I could almost hear  
Michiru laughing at me when she hears bout this'  
  
"Thanks Haruka, you're the best!" Usagi said while at the same time  
hugging Haruka to death.  
  
"Uh...like I said Koneko it's alright...um but could you please lessen  
your grip on me? I seem to have a problem breathing."  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that" Usagi said, this time letting go of Haruka.  
  
"Whew, finally...air" Haruka said while trying to recover her breath.  
  
"Well, Haruka since it seems that you're not enjoying my company, I'll  
be leaving now," Usagi pouted.  
  
"Oh now, we'll be having none of that, that is if you want me to  
actually leave. If I know you, this conversation will last longer than  
it already is, the way you're behaving." Haruka joked.   
  
Turning into a more serious manner, whispered, "Be careful alright? You   
know that what you are about to do is dangerous and if it was up to me  
I wouldn't let you do it alone with out both Michiru and I with you.  
But our missions binds us so don't do anything harsh while we're gone.  
In other words wait for us ok?"  
  
Haruka spoke the last sentences slowly to Usagi because knowing her she   
would end up disobeying it eventually. Now this led Haruka to think  
where Usagi got this behaviour, she really isn't sure whether it was  
from her, from Michiru or from Setsuna. This caused Haruka to smile  
'Oh, well maybe she got it from all three of us' But inside, Haruka was   
really worried for the girl considering she was very attached to her,  
since the only family she knows right now is her, Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
'I just love it when she smiles' Usagi was thinking. She nodded her  
head to Haruka to show that she understood but inside her head. 'Well,  
I understand it but I didn't say I'd do all of it. I know that she  
really cares, that's why I'm not going to fail this mission assigned to   
me. The only thing I don't understand is why she said I'll do something   
harsh, now I know that I'm a little repulsive but that's because she's  
so protective and those other two don't differ much.'  
  
"Will that be all Haruka? You know that I can take care of myself  
pretty well thanks to the lessons you three gave me. What I'm really  
worried about is that both of you will miss the fun so don't take long  
ok? I mean I know you haven't seen Michiru for awhile and knowing you  
two, will take a detour before coming home but I miss Mich too and I  
know Setsuna does, so try to not keep her all to your self ok?" Usagi  
teased.  
  
"What was that?" Haruka asked Usagi while looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Really... Oh well back to the matters at hand, Yes that's all. So be a   
good girl and stay away from trouble ok? Haruka said while patting  
Usagi's head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure." replied Usagi, secretly crossing her fingers behind  
her.  
  
With that, the two went their separate ways. Only to have Haruka say a  
last comment to Usagi saying that since she knew that Usagi's mission  
includes having to interact with boys, Usagi shouldn't think twice  
about telling Haruka if any of those boys decided to hurt her. Haruka  
said this while cracking her knuckles.  
  
To this Usagi replied, "Ha! Just let them try."  
  
*********************  
  
Duo has now finished watching the two. He didn't know why he even  
bothered in the first place.  
  
'Maybe it was something about those two that I just couldn't place...'   
  
At least it was very amusing, especially that shorter blond. At first  
he didn't really know what was going on when the two suddenly started  
whispering, but when she saw the girl taking the boy's keys, he figured   
that the girl was just taking the boy's attention long enough so that  
he wouldn't know that his keys were gone. Duo just had to chuckle at  
that. He could see that the girl was good but of course he knew he  
himself was better. Considering that the vendor still doesn't notice  
him taking an apple after another^_^At first, Duo wasn't sure if she  
would get away with it, probably a little but not completely because  
the boy doesn't look like the one who could be easily fooled, if it was   
another person though there's no doubt that she could pull it off.  
  
Duo went out of his reverie and recalled why he was there in the first  
place. 'Oh yeah, now I remember.' "Man, where is she!?" Duo blurted. It   
was fairly obvious that he was getting exasperated. He didn't even  
notice that the girl he was observing a while ago was heading his way.  
  
*********************************  
Well, that's that. Was it too confusing?  
Anyway, here are some things I'd like to clear up:   
  
- This really is my first crossoverthat is written So u know the  
drill, I really need C&C's.   
  
- The senshi are'nt senshi's here but they still have weird powers.  
This is set in the gundam universe, also the senshis are all here, yes  
even the starlights!although only the starlights are senshis here,  
I'll explain why as the story goes on except no chibiusathis might  
change though and I really don't know if i should put mamoru too but  
there's only a low chance. These might change.  
  
- This was originally the first chapter I'd written in the story. In  
fact this chapter was written about a year ago. I just recently decided   
to add an intro, a prologue, and a new chapter 1 so this explains why  
the way this chapter was written might be different from the previous  
ones.   



	5. Chp 3 What's with the apple?

For the Sake of a Kingdom   
  
CHAPTER 3 - What's with the apple?   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. Don't ask.   
  
AN: Here's another chapter. I don't know if it's any good though. So please tell me in your reviews? Sorry if it took me so long to update, to think I had 2 weeks vacation but, what can I say, I'm lazy. Fanfiction.net going up and down didn't help either.   
  
Sky Goddess: Remember, watch out, I'll get my revenge...^.^   
Spampers: Where are you? I kinda miss your reviews.   
MINxie and nina de majia : I'm not sure about the couples yet.   
**Thanks for the other peeps who reviewed: googles, dazed, M.C., mischa, Critica, sara, Samantha, bee, and SilverRay. Your words are much appreciated^-^   
  
' ' person's thoughts   
" " talking   
AN   
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the darkness, a person was watching Usagi intently. Patiently waiting for his chance to strike, which was, any second now.   
  
'A little more closer...that's right. Just one more step baby... hehehe, Papa's gonna be feastin tonight!'With that thought, the man quickly put his plan into action.   
  
So there she was, Usagi, just minding her own business, when someone suddenly grabbed her leather belt bag and quickly ran off.   
  
'The nerve of him! Trying to steal from me is he? Well, let's just see about that!'   
  
She was about to teach this guy a lesson, when someone already beat her to it. Particularly, a braided-haired boy.   
  
*****************************************   
  
To a common bystander, what Duo merely did was accidentally tripping the thief and managing to catch the stolen material. But to Usagi, it was more than that. The glint in his eye told her so. With a sigh, she began to make his way towards him.   
  
"Here you go." said Duo while handing Usagi her bag.   
  
"Thanks." replied Usagi and after a moment added, "But you didn't really have to hurt the poor man that much."   
  
The thief had gone away, staggering with what seems like so much pain. In fact, Usagi could have sworn she saw droplets of blood.   
  
Duo shrugged. "Don't know what you mean lady." And with that, returned to his post, which was by the apple stand, with both his hands behind his head.   
  
Usagi once again sighed and went to the vendor of the said apples. She bought four but paid for eight, she told the man to keep the change. 'I might as well pay for what this boy here stole.' For unknown to Duo, while he was watching Haruka and Usagi, both knew about it and also both knew that he was constantly eating apples and not paying for it.   
  
Usagi then turned to face the boy and gave him two apples.   
"Here have some."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"   
  
Usagi shrugged. "Just a way of thanks, I guess. By the way I'm Usagi Tsukino." she said as she offered a hand to Duo.   
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide but I never tell a lie." he said with a cheeky grin as he shook Usagi's hand.   
  
"Is that so..." Usagi said as she took a bite on her apple.   
  
"You don't believe me? Anyway, you didn't have to give me two apples you know, I could've just settled for one."   
  
"Well, you could give the other one to a friend, perhaps?" she said while looking at something in the other direction.   
  
"A friend?" Duo asked. But it was now Usagi's back that was facing him. He was just starting to look at who or what she was staring at when she suddenly spoke and said, "Um, someone I know is calling me, catch you later Duo."   
  
"Huh? Oh okay, see you later." Duo replied. After seeing Usagi run off, Duo turned and almost had a heart attack at what he saw.   
  
"Geez, Hotaru don't scare me like that! Hey, wait a minute, why is it I always say the same line when meeting you?" Duo asked while slightly rubbing his nose.   
  
"Don't ask me, no one, not even me, knows why you behave like that." Hotaru replied.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Nevermind, why are you late!? I was almost bored to death!"   
  
"You, bored to death? It didn't seem like that to me. When I saw you, you were talking to someone." Hotaru said while seeming to look at something past Duo.   
  
"Oh you mean Usagi?"   
  
"Yes, if she's the one with the blond hair." Hotaru replied, still looking past Duo.   
  
"Hey, is there something behind me that both you and Usagi seem to have an interest at?" asked Duo after noticing that Hotaru wasn't even looking at him.   
  
"Well Duo-kun, I don't know about Usagi, but your friend is talking to Setsuna Meioh, one of the high-ranking Oz officials who is rumored to be one of the few who really knows the true identity of the princess." Hotaru replied with a disturb look on her face.   
  
"Damn, I knew there was something about her."   
  
"Looks like they're about to finish their talk, you should keep an eye on her."   
  
"You're right. But wait, you still didn't answer my question a while ago. Why were you late?"   
  
"Oh that. I lost the papers." Hotaru said nonchantly.   
  
"You WHAT!?" Duo all but shouted.   
  
************************************   
  
Usagi had just seen Setsuna arrive so she said goodbye to Duo and went hurriedly to her friend.   
  
"Hi ya Sets!" Usagi greeted Setsuna with a huge smile.   
  
"Hi there Usagi. Are you ready for your work?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. In fact, I've already started before you even came." Usagi said, tilting her head a bit to the direction where Duo was.   
  
"I see." Setsuna said with a knowing smile. "Well, here's the rest of the data you'll need." added Setsuna as she handed Usagi a folder.   
  
Usagi scanned through the contents and happily closed the folder after she finished.   
  
"No sweat Setsuna, I can handle this." she said as she looked at the woman who was more like an elder sister to her.   
  
"I believe you." was all Setsuna said as she slightly ruffled Usagi's hair. She looked at the younger girl with compassion and a slight smile. To this, Usagi just smiled back with equal happiness. A soldier then interrupted and said something to Setsuna. Setsuna only nodded in reply.   
  
"Well, Usagi it seems that..." Setsuna was cut off of what she was going to say when both her and Usagi heard someone shout, "You WHAT!?"   
  
Both turned in time to see a younger girl smack Duo on the head, which did the job of shutting him up.   
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow and had an amused smile while Usagi tried to suppressed her laughter.   
  
"This job just gets better and better." Usagi said as she giggled.   
  
"Oh stop it Usagi, just remember your true intentions alright?" Setsuna reprimanded.   
  
"Yes maam!" Usagi replied with a mock salute.   
  
Setsuna just sighed as she walked away towards her awaiting ride. Sometimes that girl just just...oh what was the word? Nevermind, she really wouldn't want her any other way.   
  
************************************   
  
"Quiet, you baka!" Hotaru said as she smacked Duo on the head.   
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Duo complained. 'That really hurt.' thought Duo.   
  
"You mean you don't know?" Hotaru said, aghast. 'Was Duo really that air-headed sometimes?' thought Hotaru as she just stared at Duo.   
  
Noticing the stare, Duo decided to defend himself. "So, I kind of said it out loud, big deal. I didn't reveal anything you know."   
  
Hotaru sighed in defeat. 'He's actually right...I can't believe it'   
  
"Hey what's with the long face? Can't accept that you're wrong eh? Well, you should have known that I would always win because I'm older" Duo said with a grin as she patted Hotaru's head.   
  
"Hmph! You maybe older but not wiser." Hotaru whispered to herself. But Duo heard her and because of that he gave her...a noogie!   
  
"Cut it out Duo-kun!"   
  
"Not until you say Duo's the best!" Duo remarked. It was obvious that he was enjoying this.   
  
********************************   
  
'Hmmm....'Usagi was walking opposite the direction Setsuna went. In other words, she was walking towards Duo as she once again leafed through the pages of the folder.   
  
//Duo Maxwell, rumored pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Said to have live in an orphanage until it was burnt down. The sole survivor of the Maxwell Church tragedy...//   
  
Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. The words, "It can't be...", came out of her mouth. With a grim face she quickly turned the page and read the report on the girl.   
  
//Hotaru Tomoe, a possible pilot of...// 'Surprises never cease to amaze me.' she thought and read on. //One of the GIFTED ONES, blessed or cursed with the power to heal. Although the youngest in their group, she is the first one to *awaken*. The others still have yet to acknowledge it. There is no knowledge about her family at this time.//   
  
'Hotaru...firefly...where have I...' Usagi shook her head to relieve her of these thoughts. This was not the time to think of such things. She was about to read the others' profiles when she shot a quick glance at her targets and decided to read it later. She shut the folder and continued on her way, an amused smile on her face. 'Poor kid...'   
  
*********************************   
  
"For the last time Duo-kun..."   
  
"For the last time what firefly? What was that? I can't hear you." Duo teased.   
  
By now, Hotaru was completely vexed. The color of her face seems to testify at that.   
  
"Ooh, is the little firefly mad? What are you gonna do? Singe me with your butt? Oh wait, your face is the one glowing." And Duo continued on and on. He was really enjoying himself. And Hotaru just won't take any of that.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Hotaru finally counter-attacked. Duo, unprepared, reacted with a loud YOWL!   
  
Usagi, who was nearing them, was surprised to say the least. The kid didn't need her help after all. And looking at the two once again, Usagi can't help but sweatdropped at the sight.   
  
There was Hotaru, put-out but beaming with pride. While Duo, was holding his arm like a fragile baby. All in all it was a cute scene. Too bad there was no camera. These were not bad people; they were even more like her family and herself. It was a pity they had to meet in these circumstances.   
  
"You BIT me!?" Duo said with a shocked, and at the same time, pained expression.   
  
"Can you blame me?" Hotaru said while grinning. It has been a while since they had gotten together like this. Too bad there were so many people staring at them and that lady friend of Duo was heading their way. But, what do they know? The important thing is that she's having fun.   
  
"No." Duo replied with a downcast face. But that only lasted a second. With a wicked grin, added, "But I could get revenge!" And Duo once again approached Hotaru. He was about to tickle Hotaru this time, when he felt someone behind. In fact, he even felt that this person was glaring at him. Very carefully he turned around and saw Usagi, and yep, she was glaring at him.   
  
"Shame on you Duo! Picking on someone younger than you." Usagi said to Duo while waving a finger at him.   
  
"Well...I..um...what I mean is..." Duo was flustered. He was being attacked by his conscience. 'Wait a minute, why am I even...damn what is this girl doing to me!?' Duo thought and decided to retort back but Usagi was now talking to Hotaru.   
  
"Hi I'm Usagi. What's your name? Are you Duo's sister?" Usagi asked Hotaru with a smile.   
  
"I'm Hotaru, nice to meet you. And no, he isn't my brother. I wouldn't even dream of being related to him." Hotaru replied and blew a raspberry at Duo, who did the same.   
  
"Anyway, Usagi-san are you a friend of Duo?" Hotaru asked, as she looked Usagi in the eyes.   
  
"I don't know, we just met. And please, just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan, I hate formalities." she replied as she locked gazes with Hotaru. It was only for a second but something stirred inside of them that both felt familiar.   
  
The two was interrupted by Duo saying that he heard the final call for Hotaru's ship.   
  
"She's not staying?" Usagi asked with surprise in her voice.   
  
"Umm, no. Not for now at least. She forgot something important so she has to come back and get them. Duo replied, a little bit curious why Usagi seemed surprise.   
  
"Oh I see. Well, I'll just leave you two alone so you could say you're goodbyes. Though I'll need to talk to you Duo later so don't go away." Usagi said as she began to depart.   
  
"Huh, what would you want to talk to me for? Duo asked.   
  
"Oh, just a proposition." Usagi replied and afterwards said to Hotaru, "Have a nice trip Hotaru-chan. Good luck on your voyage."   
  
"Thank you Usagi-chan. I hope we meet again." Hotaru replied.   
  
'Oh we will meet again Hotaru...though maybe not as friends' Usagi thought sadly as she walked away. Leaving Hotaru and Duo to themselves.   
  
"Hey Hota-chan, you alright?" Duo asked as he noticed that Hotaru was still staring at where Usagi would have been.   
  
"Huh? Oh, yes I'm alright. Why did you ask?" Hotaru replied, a bit distracted.   
  
"Nothing. Well, don't forget the papers this time okay?"   
  
"Yeah sure, like it was my fault." Hotaru replied with a sigh as she began to walk away.   
  
'What's up with her? Is something troubling her?' Duo thought. He was slightly disturbed himself at seeing Hotaru act like that. "What could I do..." murmured Duo as he unconsciously rolled the apple in his hands. "Huh?" Duo remarked. He had forgotten about the apple. Taking Usagi's advice from earlier, he called Hotaru's name and as she turned around, threw the apple to her. Hotaru caught it with ease. As Hotaru caught the fruit, she quirk an eyebrow but shrugged as she took a bite and smiled at Duo afterwards as her way of thanks.   
  
Looking back, Duo thought if it was just a coincidence that Usagi gave her an extra apple.   
  
********************************   
  
That's all for now. Please review guys so I would know if I should continue this or not. Cause frankly...well... Anyway, I'm thinking of posting a SM/DBZ crossover. *shrug* Eh, I just thought I'd let you know. And does anyone want to know each of their ages or who would be paired up? I might post those on the next chapter if I'm persuaded. *hint, hint*


	6. Chp 4 Requiem A look into the past

For The Sake of a Kingdom  
  
CHAPTER 4 - "Requiem - A look into the past"  
  
Disclaimers: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon and who owns Gundam Wing again?  
  
Hi minna-chan!!! ( Okk...guess what? It's the anniversary of this fic! So, here I am w/ another chap..err more like a draft. Sorry for those who've waited, It's just that I'm having a hard time continuing this -_- I guess reviews does count in motivating an author.hint, hint Anywayz thanks for all those who reviewed the last chap;  
  
Sky Goddess - Hey, what's your new username!!??  
  
RubyRedDragon05 - I'll work out my Rei/Wufei scenes for you ^^  
  
shin lucas - Are you still waiting?  
  
Jeri - Once again, thanks for reviewing ^_______^  
  
' ' person's thoughts " " talking AN  
  
  
  
Music...sweet melody that makes us remember. For a moment, reality wavers. All movements, sounds, everything, ceases. Except for that one melody, bittersweet in its own way.  
  
It was happening again, a memory relapse, as some would say. Was she the only one getting this? Somehow, something tells her otherwise. There were so many people in her dreams that it'd be unfair if she were the only one that remembered. But what was there to remember? All her dreams were vague and people's faces were hazes. Maybe it was her imagination. She was rumored to have an over-active mind sometimes. Yet, it couldn't be just because of that. All dreams, as vague as they were, meant something to her. Each dream still acted as a piece of a puzzle waiting to be solved...  
  
A garden. A vast garden filled with magnificent flowers. A conference of colors everywhere. Sounds of laughter are heard throughout the field.  
  
"Tag! You're it," said someone to me. I could hear his laughing voice but the face is all blurry. I could feel a body move, my body. I can't control it, just like every other time I come back to this place. I could feel my lips turn into a pout as I hurriedly ran after the one that offended me. But did he really offend me? Somehow, I'm not so sure. The feeling was like that of a child's, angered but at the same time happy to be in a game...  
  
I don't know why but I seem to be having so much fun. We had run for almost an eternity, meeting other people as we passed by. And soon, our little chase had grown. Still, I couldn't see their faces...but it really doesn't matter for now. I really haven't felt this much free, this much happy since...since when was it again? I can't remember. Yet, as we slowed down, I can't help but feel a little dreadful. My dreams or visions weren't like these. Usually, they were filled with...filled with pain.  
  
Why now? Why now did these beautiful yet haunting images fill her mind? These couldn't be a vision. Yes, this must be a dream. For she have decided a long time ago that her visions were a part of her past. And to say that these current images were a part of her past was just...was just confusing her more! If she really was so happy in her past then why was her present like this!?  
  
All current thoughts flew out of my mind as I heard a sweet melodic voice calling me, calling us. For a moment, I thought she was angel as she stood there in the middle of the field with her arms wide open. Once again, my thoughts, my feelings, my body, weren't mine anymore. But as I feel myself running towards her with such glee, I wondered. Was I really not in control of this body anymore? For I was sure that if I did, I would also run to her with equal happiness if not more. Who was this woman? Why did she affect me so? She fills my body with a longing that I haven't known before. Or maybe I have felt this before. There in the recesses of my soul. Was she the one that I always thought of? Why can't I remember!?  
  
I could see now that I was only inches away from her. How I long to be in her arms. Even though I can't seem to remember this woman, something tells me that if I was only to be hugged by her, everything would be alright. Yet as I came nearer, I could feel my presence fade. The tears in my eyes made my vision even more blurry. But those tears alone weren't enough to hide to me that the body I had just occupied had reached her. Happiness was etched all over her tiny body. And how I envy her.  
  
************ Perhaps I'll just do a chapter 4b or edit this. What ya'll think? Or should I just the whole story? This story's fate really depends on you readers so please I really need your opinions. Also, if it isn't much of a hassle, will you please read my other 2 fics and review? THANKS ^_^ 


End file.
